how we found love
by Invader Mas
Summary: Isabella is going to tell Phineas how much she loves him. but does he love her back? PhineasXIsabella and FerbXAdeline  OC   Phinbella and a bit of Ferbeline


Isabella slowly walked up to Phineas and smiled. "Hi, Phineas! Whatch'a doin'?" she asked in her cheerful voice. Phineas turned around and smiled. "Oh, hi Isabella! I was thinking of making a huge lollypop machine. Ferb won't be here because he and my dad are gone to London for the weekend." Isabella's smile got bigger. _This is my chance! _"Ok. Can I help you?" Phineas giggled and put his hand in Isabella's. She blushed and looked at him. "Isabella, of course you can help!" He then ran with Isabella. _I have just got to tell him today… I have to! _

"All done!" Phineas shouted as he pushed a button. Isabella walked up to Phineas and watched the machine make the lollypops. When they were done, a _ding _came and out popped two huge lollypops. One was red and one was pink. Phineas reached out and pulled the lollypops out. He handed Isabella the pink lollypop and smiled. "Here you go, Isabella." Isabella took the lollypop and started to lick it. Bubble gum. Phineas started to lick his lollypop to. Strew berry. They licked and licked and licked until their tongues got tired. Phineas put the lollypops in a case so they don't have to go to waste. "So, Phineas. How are we going to get rid of this machine?" Asked Isabella as she looked at Phineas. Phineas looked at him watch. "Around this time, our machine will be gone." And as soon as he said that, the machine vanished. Isabella looked at where the machine once was. "Ok, ." She said as she crossed her arms and looked at Phineas. They smiled and giggled.

After a while, Isabella started to blush. "Uhh… Phineas?" Phineas looked at her and smiled. Isabella knew that smile. It was the cutest-boy-in-the-world smile. Isabella blushed more and Phineas saw it. "Yer, Isabella?" Isabella moved her feet around the floor. "Uhh… Do you want to go to the park?" Phineas had that what-a-good-idea smile now. "Sounds good!"

When Phineas and Isabella got to the park, they did what you should normally do in a park. Play, talk and had some food. When Phineas and Isabella finished their ice-creams, they sat down on a bench and watched the sunset. "Isn't it beautiful, Isabella?" asked Phineas as he looked at Isabella. She just sighed and nodded. "Yep." Isabella wanted to hear Phineas say: _You are the most beautiful girl in the world. _Or _I love you so much, Isabella._ Phineas sighed and smiled at Isabella. "But you are pretty too." Isabella jumped and blushed. Phineas blushed a little. Isabella looked at Phineas and smiled. "Thanks." Was all she could say. But then she remembers why she brought Phineas here in the first place. "Uhh… Phineas? There is something I need to tell you…" The 13 year old boy looked at the 12 year old girl and smiled. "What is it?" He asked. Isabella stood up and blushed. Phineas raised an eye brow and stood up as well. He went in front of her and lifted her head so he was facing him. They blushed but Isabella was the one who was blushing more.

Isabella felt a tear on her cheek. She throws her arms around Phineas' neck. Phineas' eyes widened and blushed harder than his hair. Isabella then put her lips on Phineas' as fast as she could. Phineas jumped at this. After a while, Phineas slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed every moment. Isabella tightened the grip around Phineas neck and Phineas put his hands on her hip. After a while, they parted for some air. They were blushing hard but smiled. Isabella let go of Phineas and Phineas did the same. Isabella looked down. "S-Sorry! I couldn't help it! I couldn't hold it in any longer…" she said as Phineas smiled. "That makes two of us…" Isabella looked up and blushed. When she looked up, Phineas put his hand on her chin and pulled her closer to him. Isabella didn't know what to do but close her eyes. Phineas closed his eyes and gently put his lips on Isabella's. They parted when they heard someone fall down hard. Well, _two _someone's. Phineas and Isabella looked at them and blushed. "Oww!" The two people said and got up. Phineas smiled and Isabella crossed her arms. "Taking pictures, are we?" Said Phineas. "You know better, Ferb and Adeline." Isabella said as she walked up to the girl. Adeline giggled and crossed her arms. "Well, you can call it pay back." She said as she wiggled the camera left then right. Fern nodded and smiled. Phineas and Isabella spied on Ferb and Adeline when they had their first kiss. And they took pictures. But that was a year ago. Phineas and Isabella giggled and Ferb kissed Adeline on the forehead. Phineas rolled his eyes but Isabella kissed him on the cheek. "Time to go home, guys." Ferb said as he and Adeline walked away. Phineas and Isabella looked at each over and smiled. Isabella then put her lips back on Phineas' and wrapped her arms around his neck.


End file.
